insectsandarachnidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Marlee Libell
'Marlee Libell '''is an Four-Spotted Chaser ''(Libellula quadrimaculata). She is 17 year old college student and is usually seen hanging around with Lady and her friendship group. Background Information Like the majority of the students in Nectotech, Marlee attended the Secondary School as well as the college. Being close friends with Courtney and Diamond as she entered her 10th year of schooling. It is shown that Marlee trusted them a lot more than she would let on, and they would tend to waste her trust rather than actually treat her the same way. Within the final year of the senior school, Marlee let both f them in on a big secret; it is officially unknown what this secret is, but it was pretty much life changing. However, due to Marlees dismay, an drunk Courtney let this secret slip to Craeg, the latter being a better person to come and ask Marlee about it to her face rather than let it spread round. It is known from then on a quarrel broke out between the three girls, and since then. They haven't been on talking terms. Marlee started the college in a sad and lonely position, hanging out with Alexis, who was still devastated about being cheated on, and Chrys, who was rapidly changing his personality due to meeting new friends. Marlee never really counted herself as a person to be lonely, but would usually hang out in the Library with Javier or go back to her dorm room. This was, until she met her roommates. Lady and Lexi were of course two very scary and opinionated people in Marlees eyes, they would never leave her alone for two minutes and soon enough; they became inspirations to her in some way or another. They liked her, and even if she was a third wheel, she enjoyed their company too. They showed her how maybe some people weren't worth it; and she continued to follow that direction to have her new attitude. Becoming more outgoing, ditching old habits, such as sitting in the library all the time, and just having fun with people who trusted her and kept her secrets. Personality According to many people in the school, Marlee is viewed as someone who is outgoing and will speak her mind. However much it offends other people. She is quick to retort if someone offends her and by doing this, seems to have a few people hate her. Leading to her retaliation of hating them back. She is usually foul mouthed and blunt about most people in the school and is not afraid to talk about subjects such as sexual actions and what she likes in the opposite gender. Marlee cannot be described as a tomboy or a girly girl, as she usually fusses with her make-up and fashion but will also take things such as sport very seriously. She is also not afraid to fight her own battles and 'personally' beat people up, as shown when Lebah attempts to retort to one of her comments, leading to her response. Marlee is usually very competitive but will usually settle for being second best, as long as the person is 'cute'. Appearance Marlee's insect is a Four-spotted chaser dragonfly. She sports the distinctive four black spots on her wings. She has medium length hair, which it's original colour is blonde. However it has been reported by Ladybug that she has died it weird and unique colours such as blue. Her expressions are usually ones that are unimpressed, or ones that are to be expected of young girls her age. Usually, Marlee wears simple outfits and usually sticks to a black, white and grey colour scheme. She is usually seen to be wearing some sort of jewelry, to represent the gold parts of the dragonfly. However, in the dance she is seen to be wearing a black and gold dress. Which suggests that she sometimes changes the colour scheme of her overall outfit at times. Relationships. Friends Ladybug Lexi-Mai Chrys Perla For a more detailed account of their relationship, see Chrys-Marlee Relationship. Other Students Javier Avispón In breaktime, it appears that Marlee views Javier in the same way as she does many of the other boys in the school. She isn't afraid to diss him or call him rude names when talking about him. However, in Cliques, it becomes clear that she is annoyed about not being asked out by at least one of his friendship group. The other two making it evident that Javier would have obviously been her number one choice on how they've interacted in the past. However, it is evident that Marlee enjoys some attention from him. Such as in Sports day when he's cheering her on. She is also a hidden supporter of his acts. This is shown when she supports his statement when talking to Pierre in cliques and when she watches him preforming at the dance. Muttering a half 'not bad' to herself. For a more detailed account of their relationship, see Javier-Marlee Relationship. Tabitha Anidae Main Trio Pierre Swallowtail André Roveston Skeeto Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Female Category:Aquarius